Not Again
by xNokiko
Summary: "He kissed her forehead harshly. He was clumsy with his words and gestures. "Shut the fuck up because I won't let them take you away from me again."" What if the 76th Hunger Games were to happen? My version of the possible Games of Revenge after the Rebellion. Mostly centered on Effie. (and hayffie)
1. I Won't Let Go

Hello!

I posted this chapter on tumblr and it had some notes so I thought that I will post it here and continue it. It is mostly going to be centered on Effie & Haymitch, with probably some Peeta & Katniss around. So this is my version on how the Rebels will get revenge on the Capitol with the 76th Hunger Games.

Rated T, because cursing and bloody blood coming soon.

Enjoy. :) Let me know what you think

PS: english is my third language!

* * *

><p>"Happy Last Hunger Games, Panem. This is the end of your suffering, and the beginning of a new era. But all of that needs to start somewhere and the reconstruction of our country will start by destroying any signs of the reign of the Games of terror. For this reason, at the demand of the majority, the last tributes will be reaped from two pools of anybody who had anything to do with the Games. Escorts, gamemakers, stylists. No matter who you are, if you helped in the horror of the Games in any way, shape or form, your name will be in one of those pools. Prepare yourselves, districts as well as future tributes, to live the terror one last time before burying it. May the Odds be ever in your favour."<p>

The TV screen shot black. Effie looked at it, without moving. She knew, already. She had doubted everything would just keep going like nothing happened. It was like paying a debt. For all those lives the Games had taken, they'll take lives of those who created and helped them grow. Just like she did. She stood up, walking slowly to the kitchen to prepare herself a tea.

Someone started banging on the door. Then a second one. Two voices started calling her name before a third one joined them. She ignored them a few minutes, letting the water boil before pouring it in her cup and adding some sugar. She maybe shouldn't have let them wait that long, because she heard a huge noise coming from her entrance.

She stepped out of the kitchen, leaving the cup on the kitchen counter. They had just _broke_ in her house. Haymitch was panting heavily and Peeta was holding his shoulder.

"For God's sake, you two, what the hell have you done?"

"Are you kidding, Effie?" Peeta snapped at her. "You weren't answering the door."  
>"I was in the kitchen, making myself tea. I didn't hear you."<p>

Haymitch snorted. "You are a terrible liar." He sighed. "We thought the worse after the… you know."

"I actually didn't think about killing myself yet." She smiled, softly. "No worries. Not yet, at least."

She sounded way too calm to Haymitch. He knew her like the back of his hand and he assumed she was putting on the mask for the kids. Katniss walked in after a moment, shocked. She looked at Haymitch, and he knew. That was their fault. She was going to speak up, but he shushed her from a nod of the head.

"Would you like some tea, maybe? While you fix my door?"

Haymitch grunted, before kneeling down to pick up the door and with Peeta's help, they had finished pretty easily. They didn't actually broke the door, they just took it off. Katniss was standing there, staring at Effie, livid. Effie went back into the kitchen to get her tea cup, her other arm around her stomach. She was still weak and affected by her time in prison. Physically but also mentally. They all knew that; she was the scream that woke them up all every night. She apologised all the time about it. She even tried to bake to excuse herself, particularly to Haymitch who was her closest neighbour.

After a few hours talking around the fireplace, with some cookies and tea, about nothing important, Katniss and Peeta left her house; even more worried than they were when they entered. Was she denying it or did she just not understand the message? She couldn't be so calm.

After a few minutes of silence between her and Haymitch, she stood up, taking care of the dirty little porcelain plates and cups, heading to the kitchen. He could tell, she was going to let the mask fall from a minute to another, so he got up and followed her, leaning against the doorstep. She gently put the dishes in the sink — it was very fragile and beautiful. One hand still on the sink, the other came to her face, covering her mouth, her eyes looking down.

Once she started sobbing, first quietly and more violently, she was shaking and looked like she was going to crumble or faint. Haymitch reacted slowly, he was starting to realize to. He approached her, pulling her in his arms without letting her fight his embrace and hold her as close as he possibly could. He gently kissed her head, letting her taking it out all. When her sobs were more or less controlled, he authorised himself to talk.

"You're not going into the Arena."

"You can't promise me that." She chuckled bitterly. "You don't know."

"I'll find a way. I'll talk to Paylor, to Plutarch, to whoever I can. They can't take you away from us."

"They are going to, though." she said softly, sniffing. "Take care of them. And could you feed the cat that comes here every morning? He hasn't a home. He will die without someone feeding him. Don't let your stupid geese scare him too."

He hated that. He hated that she talked like she was already dead. She wasn't. She wouldn't be. It won't happen. They needed her, here in Twelve. _He_ needed her.

"You're not dead yet, shut the hell up, Trinket." He tightened his hold on her. "Shut up. You're not going anywhere." He kissed her forehead harshly. He was clumsy with his words and gestures. "Shut the fuck up because I won't let them take you away from me _again_."

The night was long and silent.


	2. Betrayed

Hello hello!

Here is the 2nd chapter of this fic, not sure how i feel about it yet. we shall see.

Anyways, hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>The room was too quiet. Effie stared at the ceiling, in the semi-darkness, light peeking through the floral print curtains. Haymitch was laying next to her, his forehead against her shoulder and one of his arms laying across her stomach. He slept pretty well this night, she thought, since he had woken up only once from his nightmares.<p>

It was their routine. They took care of each other. They looked after each other. And even if Effie knew nothing will stop them from putting her in the arena, she was scared for him after she had left. Her right hand was playing with his dirty and tangled hair while the left one was holding his.

They weren't lovers, just friends. She had to remind herself this.

The night had been long since she hadn't sleep at all. Mostly because she was thinking and possibly also because she was avoiding the nightmares. She couldn't bare the voices, telling her horrible things. "Haymitch is dead" was one of them. She squeezed his hand at the thought, regretting it when he moved slightly. He deserved a good night of sleep.

« You haven't sleep. » He yawned, putting his face in her neck. He kissed her skin.

« No. » She smiled a bit. « But it's okay. How did you sleep? »

« haven't sleep that good in a very long time… »

She smiled lightly, his breathing slowing down and quieting down again. They had to leave the day after tomorrow for the Capitol for the reaping. The letter announcing her nomination as possible tribute came in the mail yesterday at the same time the annoucement was made. She wasn't going to get out of there alive.

« Stop thinking about it. »

« I'm trying… »

« Try harder, sweetheart. »

He got up pretty quickly, in his underwear, while she stayed sitting. He left the room and she knew. She sighed before slowly getting out of the bed.

« Haymitch…"

« No. You already gave up and that pisses the hell out of me. I'm going home, Trinket, bye. »

She heard him rushing down the stairs and the door slammed. Putting a robe on, she opened the door before he could knock. He had forgot he was in... Well almost naked.

« What a dramatic exit. » She chuckled. He grumbled in his beard but someone yelling her name stopped him from entering the house.

« Effie! Effie, I need to talk to you! » Peeta's voice was angry and Katniss running behind him gave Haymitch the conviction that the ex-escort didn't want to hear what the boy had to say.  
>« Sweetheart, let's go back inside, would you? I'd like to get my clothes, Peeta can- »<p>

« You know where you left them, go get them. What is it, Peeta? Is there something bothering you? » she said in her very maternal way, getting off the porch and walking towards him.

« I… »  
>« Peeta, that is not a good idea… » Katniss interrupted him.<br>« Shut up! You are as guilty as he is! She has the right to know before she goes. » Effie didn't quite get it but Haymitch didn't move, passing his hand on his face. He knew what the boy was talking about and. And it wasn't going to end well.

« Effie. » He started. « Effie, the last Games were voted before Coin was killed. It was voted by all of the remaining victors. »

She looked at him, confused for the first 10 seconds before realizing. She looked at him. Then Katniss. Then Haymitch.

« I voted no. » He added. She sighed in relief, looking then at the others, sure of herself when she thought they wouldn't do that. Not to her.

« I'm sorry, Effie. » Katniss' little voice was hiding behind Peeta. « It was for Prim. » Effie's face puzzled down.  
>« Are you going to tell her yourself or do I have to do it for you, <em>coward<em>? » Peeta spat out to Haymitch with so much anger on his face it was hard to look at him. The older victor, still in his underwear, stayed silent.

« …No…Not _you_, Haymitch…? Not you…. » breathed out Effie. She was now trembling.  
>« Sweetheart… »<br>« Don't. Call. Me. Sweetheart. Ever. Again. » Tears were now running down her cheeks. « I thought you fucking _cared_. »  
>« I care, Effie. »<br>« Then why did you send me to my death?! My imprisonment wasn't enough?! »

« Effs, listen, I… » he tried to approach, to get her hand.  
>« Don't touch me. You disgust me. Both of you. Those people are <em>humans<em>. You can't end violence by violence and you should know that better than anyone! I hope their deaths, those other human beings, and mine too haunts you _every fucking day_ of your lives. »

She stormed in leaving a very angry Peeta, a very hidden Katniss and a very almost naked Haymitch. A few minutes after, her sobbing could be heard from outside and Haymitch's clothes were thrown by the window.


End file.
